Dmitri Zamanov
Dmitri Zamanov is a rogue Spetsnaz Major. History Early History Under unknown circumstances, Dmitri Zamanov joined the Spetsnaz and became a Major. However, Zamanov has gone rogue on at least one occasion before returning to the Spetsnaz, and at some point he encountered the Black Knight. In mid-October of 2003, Zamanov and the 23 other men in his unit were sent in to Afghanistan to observe the crises there. However, Zamanov and his men instead chose to go rogue, taking the name Skorpions after their primary weapons, and set off in search of a cave rumoured to contain several kilos-worth of heroin bricks. Roughly a week after going rogue, Zamanov and the Skorpions heard of a bounty for fifteen targets, they set out to claim as many as possible. They learned that a number of targets would be gathered at the Karpalov coalmine near the Afghanistan-Tajikistan border. Scarecrow The Skorpions interrupted an Allied invasion of the Al-Qaeda mine, Zamanov approached the first target, William Ashcroft, who assumed the Skorpions were addition reinforcements. As soon as Ashcroft turned his back, Zamanova drew his blade and decapitated the British soldier, before the rest of his men opened fire on the allies American and British soldiers. Their attempts to claim more of the targets' heads was interrupted by the IG-88, who managed to get the other three targets who had been confirmed to be at the mine. Soon, however, Zamanov and his men were happily surprised to find another target, Shane Schofield, and the rogue Spetsnaz Major was more interested in attempting to claim his bounty than listen to the Marine's warning about an impending bomb set to hit the mine. Before he could decapitate Schofield, the Black Knight arrived and held the Skorpions at gunpoint with his automated turrets. Zamanov threatened to kill the bounty hunter regardless of the risk of the turrets, however Knight called his bluff, noting that Zamanov was afraid of dying while Knight didn't care. Knight then helped Schofield and his people escape, and while Zamanov and his men pursued them out of the mine, several Skorpions were killed and their quarry escaped in Knight's plane. Luckily for Zamanov, he and the rest of his men made it out of the mine before it was destroyed. Zamanov and the Skorpions took Ashcroft's head to the Forteresse de Valois to collect the bounty, only to notice Schofield and Elizabeth Gant getting ready to flee from Executive Solutions mercenaries. After a moment's shock, Zamanov ordered all but two of his men to go after Schofield and bring him back so that he could skin the Marine before handing him over to Delacroix. Unfortunately, Zamanov's men all died in their pursuit, leaving Zamanov to only claim the bounty for Ashcroft. Zamanov and his two remaining Skorpions soon located Schofield on the Talbot, and attempted to engage Schofield's team, but were hindered by members of IG-88. They instead snuck up on Simon Zemir, decapitating the Israeli as Schofield's attempts to warn Zemir's guardians instead distracted them. Before they could leave, the Skorpions came under attack from the IG-88, and as his two remaining men were killed, Zamanov dropped Zemir's head as he fled. Zamanov hid in one of the Talbot's submersibles, and when Schofield unexpectedly arrived, Zamanov locked the hatch behind the Marine to keep Knight out. Even as the submersible started sinking, Zamanov fought against Schofield, however the former Spetsnaz soldier was bested as Schofield stuck one of Knight's mountaineering pitons into Zamanov's mouth and activated its spring-loaded claws, which drove through Zamanov's brain and jaw, instantly killing him. Trivia . Category:Russian Characters Category:Russian Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Scarecrow Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters